A VERY UnSleeping Beautylike Play
by Nanagurl
Summary: Just like what the title says... sorry... but I just don't feel like giving out summaries at the moment and I am just plain lazy today for some weird reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**A VERY Un-Sleeping Beauty-like Play**

**A/N: I know… ugh! I forget what I was going to say… oh well… **

* * *

Chapter One – And It All Begins

In a classroom after school, the Regulars were holding a meeting about a certain something. The meeting they were holding was very… stressing. This… thing that everyone was stressing over was an entertainment of sort… a… skit… or a… play… This all happened during lunch/ break period over the speaker…

* * *

_Start of Flashback _

_"Attention students! I have an announcement to make. We have decided to take the entire sports club, which are separated also by gender and pick one to do some entertainment for the whole school to enjoy. This should be a fun experience for the club that has been chosen." At this mention of entertainment from one sports' club, everyone became very quiet. _

_All second and third years had become very quiet and still, while all freshmen were whispering very quietly to each other. _

_The second and third years had all frozen from whatever they were doing. _

_A lot of them were sweating really hard and wished they had transferred to a different school. _

_Kikumaru, too, was one of those who sweating for no reason at all… or is there… _

_Oh no, not again! Please don't be serious! Don't let us repeat what happened last and the year before that! Please, please, nya! I've had enough of what happened… I should have known this would happen! I should have transferred! When I was a freshman then, it was the people whose birthdays were November through April and in sports clubs and they had to do Cinderella! Last year, it was punishment for people who were late for club activities, homework, and school. They had to do Snow White! Nya, I don't want to be in anymore plays! But… I am curious as to what the play is…, Kikumaru thought all this in time to hear Fuji, his classmate, teammate, and best friends nudging him to listen. _

_"… results have been pulled out of a bag and it is (drum rolls, please)… the… Seishun Gakuen boys (all girls felt a relief and breathe more easily, while the boys…) tennis team!" _

_Silence as everyone took this information in slowly. Then, the ones that weren't on the tennis team breathed a sigh of relief as the others had funny expressions on them. _

_Kikumaru just couldn't believe his luck. He had his mouth opened slightly as if gaping at something. Great! Nya, just my luck! Kikumaru looked over to his left side and saw Fuji still smiling, though quite forcefully, at the intercom. _

_"That's it for now. I will call the boys' tennis team's coach and tell her what to do next. So, it means… oh… yeah… the play is called 'Sleeping Beauty' by the way. Have a good day now. Oh and… could the person who stole my pants, please, come to the principal's office now! It's freezing without them in here! I'll blame whomever it is if I get frostbite! Good day now!" and the principal signed off. _

_Oh great, nya! I'm really looking forward for practice today…, Kikumaru thought while still in shock but recovering very slowly from it. _

_When he did finish recovering from that, everyone was busy with their own things because they didn't want to make things worse for the people of the boys' tennis team they knew of any worse than it is already… _

_Can this get any worse? thought Kikumaru as he tried to ignore this fact throughout the entire school day but to be very unsuccessful. But the answer to that question, well, let's just say we can only guess… _

* * *

"All right, people, let's see… we have chosen twelve members from the boys' tennis club out of a hat and it seems that you're all here. So, right, I will be giving you your roles and the scripts for you to remember, " Ryuuzaki announced to the twelve of them. In the room, there were four freshmen, three juniors, and five seniors, each waiting anxiously to see what roles they had gotten. 

The four freshmen, well, okay, maybe the three freshmen were all very excited about the play, while, apparently, one of the freshmen did not feel excited at all. In fact, he wasn't very happy at all. He did not want to be in a play at all and he still didn't understand why he was one of the twelve people to perform along with the others on stage. For he did not care a single thing about anything at all. Besides, back in the States, he'd done this several times, having very minor roles, he wasn't very surprised at being in another one. But he still wished he didn't have to take part.

"Okay, now you can see what parts you got. After that, we will practice during lunch/break periods everyday in the auditorium."

Instead of listening, they were all staring/looking at their parts for the skit, well, maybe except for one certain freshmen again, whom wasn't looking at his paper to see which role he had gotten, instead, he chose to ignore his surroundings. He was sort of half-daydreaming and half-sleeping.

"Oi! Echizen, what part did you get?" apparently one of the most annoying freshmen had come out of his reverie much quicker than the other two first years.

At this voice, Echizen snapped out of his dream and looked down at his paper, which was still turned over on the back. He soon realized that he had still not looked at his paper, though, soon, he was overcome by curiosity (**A/N: You know what they say: 'Curiosity killed the cat'…**).

Horio Satoshi started to get impatient and so he began to reach for Echizen Ryoma's paper.

Echizen snatched his paper before it fell into the wrong hands. When he had it in his hands, he turned it over and read it.

**ECHIZEN RYOMA – PRINCESS **

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! And maybe I'll speed up the process…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kicked out one of the juniors and replaced him with a senior… I don't know why I had three juniors… **

**Disclaimer: I don't what I would do without Tennis no Oujisama… **

* * *

Chapter Two – Echizen's Greatest Acting Talent

Walking home with Momo while finishing his cheeseburger, Echizen was still thinking about the role he had gotten. _How in the name of Kami-sama did I get this part? _

"Echizen, what part did you get? It can't be any worse than mines, right? Did you get the part of one of these servants or fairies? Or did you get…," questioned Momo a moment later. "Tell me."

"I'm not telling anybody, even if you give me a billion dollars. If you want to know, go ask our Coach and find out yourself, Momo-senpai."

"I'll tell you mine's, if ya tell me yours."

"What's your part?"

"I'm playing…," Momo says the last few words in a very small whisper that could only be heard by the wind, "one of the three fairies."

"What was that, senpai? I didn't catch the last few words."

Again, in a quiet little voice that didn't really fit Momo, "One of the three fairies."

This, Echizen heard and he smirked.

"What? I told you mine's, so you'll have to tell me yours. That was our deal," Momo said while giving Echizen a look.

"I didn't say I would tell you mine's and I also didn't say I will," and he started to run at the moment he saw Momo growing furious at being forced to tell his part and not knowing he fell into a trap… stupidly.

Before Momo could catch up to Echizen, he was already closing the wooden gate to his own house locking it and shouting, "Bye, senpai!"

* * *

**Morning Practice **

Back and forth, back and forth goes many tennis balls on the courts.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai, what part do you think Echizen got?" asked the as-curious-as-ever-since-yesterday's-incident-Momo.

"Hey! Now that you mention it, I don't know, nya!" Eiji looks around for Echizen, but unfortunately he was nowhere around in sight. _Maybe he's late today… again… _

So, instead of waiting for Echizen to appear, they asked everyone, resulting in bugging everyone and getting themselves 30 laps around court B from their Buchou.

But that didn't stop them two and when practice was over in the morning, the last person they asked was smart enough to make a list of the characters in the play and filling out who was doing which part. This person was the one who made those horrifying juices. Yep, ya guessed right! Indeed, it is Inui Sadaharu!

"According to what I have gathered, there are twelve characters in this plot. Here's the list and other information I got," and Inui handed them half a sheet of paper to look at.

After a while, Eiji and Momo broke out of their shock and started giggling like crazy.

This attracted the attention of the Regulars and the Ichinen Trio.

"What are you giggling about Eiji, Momo?" asked Oishi as he looked over Eiji's shoulder.

Everyone surrounded the three that were looking at the paper.

Everyone froze when they saw what was at the bottom of the sheet.

**Witch's Servant # 1 – Kachiro Kato (1st year) **

**Witch's Servant # 2 – Katsuo Mizuno (1st year) **

**King's Servant # 1 – Horio Satoshi (1st year) **

**King – Kikumaru Eiji (3rd year) **

**Queen – Oishi Syuichirou (3rd year) **

**Fairy # 1 – Inui Sadaharu (3rd year) **

**Fairy # 2 – Momoshiro Takeshi (2nd year) **

**Fairy # 3 – Kaidoh Kaoru (2nd year) **

**Witch – ****Fuji**** Syuusuke (3rd year) **

**Narrator – Kawamura Takashi (3rd year) **

**Prince – Tezuka Kunimitsu (3rd year) **

**Princess Aurora –? **

Everyone looked up at Inui for explanations. They all knew who were in the play. There was Kikumaru, Oishi, Taka-san, Inui, Fuji, Tezuka, Momo, Kaidoh, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, and of course Echizen. They all also knew that Inui had threatened each of them with Inui Juice to get this information he needed. Though, Echizen seemed to have evaded that. But when everyone saw that someone wasn't on the list and the last part was blank. They all had put the puzzle pieces together and found out who got the last part.

At this moment, Echizen choose to come out of the locker rooms ready for classes. He saw everyone surrounding Momo, Eiji, and Inui.

Everyone saw Echizen too. And, so, they started to disperse and some headed to class while a few stayed behind because they didn't change yet. The people who had left all knew what was going to happen next when they saw the expressions on some of the others.

The only people left behind to bother Echizen was Momo and Eiji as they were curious as ever and Inui was there too just because he was just Inui. Echizen started towards his classes. All three started to clobber Echizen with questions. Echizen did not enjoy this one bit at all. Not one bit.

* * *

**Lunch/Break Period** (Got too lazy…) 

Everyone had wished that this period wouldn't come except for the three freshmen who had no clue of what had happened in the past.

They were all in the auditorium sitting down on chairs facing the stage listening to the vice-principal's directions. Well… maybe _most_ of them were listening, considering their past experiences.

Those who were listening intently, of course, didn't want to repeat the past and that was just half of them, while some were still thinking about this morning's practice when they discovered Echizen's part in the play. Some were just excited about the play which was the only three freshmen. The only other freshmen left was being as ignorant as a rider wants his donkey to race against a first-place horse only to end up walking. Echizen was also sulking about how the others found out about his part.

"Alright, I want you all to wait for your turn to act. I want to start out with your acting skills and see if we need improvements on that. I think we'll start with the major roles first and then work our way down to the minors. So we'll be starting with… Echizen-kun. Please step up onto the stage with your lines and try to… uh… act out something that fits whatever you're going to read out," the vie-principal, which was a female, said.

_Why do I have to go first? Why couldn't Buchou go first?_ Echizen thought as he looked through his lines. As he flipped through several pages, he stopped all of a sudden, for there was a reason why he stopped. There was one word that caught his eye. The word was 'sleep.' As he read a little further on the scene, he realized that he could do this scene. And so he did.

Echizen sat down on the stage and put his paper on the floor. Then he proceeded to lying down on the floor and closing his eyes. _Ah… this is good. I can get some sleep at least…_

A few seconds past.

Everyone was waiting for some kind of reaction from Echizen.

Several minutes past.

The vice-principal was getting impatient.

Fifteen minutes later.

And suddenly, they heard a little noise coming of from Echizen.

"Karupin… Watch out…"

Everyone blinked twice and sweat-dropped.

Several people ran onto the stage.

"He's sleeping, nya!" cried Eiji.

A very disgruntled woman who was known as the vice-principal exclaimed, "What?! So, you mean to tell me that we've been waiting for him to do something all this time quietly and patiently and he fell asleep!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is going to be weird… well… it was to me anyway… anyways… oh and um… the beginning of this chapter is a little weird… and it kind of has nothing to do with the story… so… just stick with me okay…? This person next to me… is making me somehow very nervous… I identify her as digifreak51794… **_**she's a weirdo…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't know what I would do without Tennis no Oujisama… (_laughs nervously for some reason..._)**

* * *

Chapter Three – Today They'll Get…

**A Week and a Half Later in Class 2 1****st**** year During English Class**

"Horio-kun, please read chapter six for us out loud…," requested the teacher.

In the classroom, everyone was paying attention in case they were called on to read out loud. Well… okay, I take that back, everyone except one. I should say it is pretty obvious who it is.

"Could you please wait for a moment, Horio-kun?"

"Hai."

The English teacher walked over to where Echizen was… uh… um… asleep on his desk.

Echizen was apparently in a very deep sleep at the moment because the moment the teacher brought out a really bendy, flexible, lithe, supple, elastic, stretchy, plastic ruler and was about to slap the young prodigy on the head until Echizen said, "Watch out!"

The teacher was surprised by this and dropped the ruler on Echizen's head.

**PLAT!** went the sound of a really bendy, flexible, lithe, supple, elastic, stretchy, plastic ruler on his head.

Silence came after everyone observed what had happened.

Echizen… woke, looked around and went back to sleep.

When he did that, the teacher face-faulted and yelled for him to get up now.

Once Echizen did wake, the teacher asked him to read the whole chapter for them out loud as a punishment instead of Horio reading it. And so he did.

"Talons And Tea Leaves. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter," read Echizen while stifling a yawn.

As he read on and on, he read it with more and more speed that even those who could say a whole paragraph of sentences couldn't catch up to his speed.

"HagridstrodeovertoHarry,grabbedhisarm,andpulledhimintothedoor.'C'mon!'hagridsaidangrily.'I'mtakin'yerallbackupterschool,an'don'letmecatchyehwalkin'downterseemeafterdarkagain.I'mnotworththat!'" and he was done reading within fifteen to twenty minutes.

Everyone was trying to catch up to the end by reading it themselves, but when they saw that Echizen was done, they couldn't help but admire him. The teacher however was sweat-dropping a lot when even he couldn't catch up to him.

Echizen sat back down and leaned forward with a bored, sleepy-looking face and fell asleep.

Seeing him fall asleep, everyone began to wonder if he was really human at all.

Everyone continues to sweat-drop.

And Echizen continues snoozing off in dreamland.

* * *

**Auditorium Again…**

"Today, you shall be getting your costumes and will be practicing in them. So you can adjust to it and be more comfortable in them," said the vice-principal. "Okay, first up is Kachiro and Katsuo, and then Horio."

Kachiro and Katsuo got the same costumes that looked like they were made form other clothes, except there seemed to be some holes in places that needed repairing. Horio got clothes that seemed to suffocate the life out of whoever wore it. Horio was holding this as far away as his arm would go.

Oishi and Eiji were next. Oishi received clothes that shone with purple, gold, and many other things you would imagine on a king. Eiji got a big gown with colors red and green on them and has diamond shapes all over the top part of the dress except for the sleeves. At getting this, Eiji started pouting cutely.

Inui, Momo, and Kaidoh all received dresses too, much to their dismay, except they were all different colors and had different shapes on them. They all got to pick the color they wanted. There was green, blue, and orange. Inui, it seems, has already gotten the best of all three colors, which was the green one. That left the blue and orange dress. Momo and Kaidoh started to fight over the blue dress, which was, of course, the second best dress there was.

"Don't worry, Masaki-san (vice-principal's name). Just let them sort it out," suggested Fuji.

Masaki-san saw that it was pretty normal for these two boys to fight and so she let them be along with a deep sigh.

Next came Fuji whom was playing the role of the witch. So that means he also had to cross dress too. Fuji got a black dress which almost touched the ground with long sleeves that was wider at the end, longer than his two arms and a long dark navy blue silk-like cloak with a hood. _Hmmm… better than the rest of the other dresses I've seen so far_, thought Fuji while admiring his costume.

In the background, Taka-san was in burning mode which means someone must have slipped a racket in his hand without him looking, and seeing that he got the part of the narrator, all he had to wear was casual clothing, much to his relief.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was rubbing his temples. And the course of this was just from a simple little play. But right now, this was his biggest cause of a headache. His costume was just like Oishi's, but less bright colors and more like a prince-wear.

Last but not least, Echizen's turn. As it was his turn, everyone had already stopped whatever they were doing. It seems as if everyone wanted to see the main star's costume. Ryoma didn't like this one bit; he had been dreading this day ever since he got picked for the play.

Masaki pulled out a white bag from behind the rest of the already-empty bags. She pulled out a dress the size of Ryoma's and sized him up by putting the dress in front to him. _Well, it certainly seems to fit him. Maybe I should have him try it on right now… yeah, it is decided_, thought Masaki. The dress was absolutely beautiful. It had flowery designs on the bottom part of the dress and colored in lavender. The top part was a very pale blue. At being sized up for the dress, Echizen was starting to fidget and twitch.

"Echizen-kun, could you please go to the restroom and try this on, then come right back here to show me?" instructed Masaki.

"**YADA!!!**" and Echizen ran off to his home court to hide and wait till break/lunch period was over.

* * *

**After-school Tennis Practice**

"Ryoma," called Ryuuzaki, "Come over here. I have something of yours."

Some of the nosiest regulars stopped to see what their coach wanted to give to their little pillar of support.

Echizen came up to the Coach and she handed him a familiar looking white bag. He paled at the sight of this. He hurriedly went to stuff it into his tennis bag without another glance at it again.

* * *

**Echizen's Home**

Echizen was in his room and he had taken the bag out and found a piece of paper he had not notice earlier on. He read it:

Echizen-kun,

Please try this at home and tell me if there is anything wrong with it. Arigato gozaimasu.

Masaki Suzuki

"**AHHH!!!**"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... [_blink blink_ Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
